Love vs Guilt: A Days of Our Lives story
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: This story will mostly focus on JJ and Theo, but might or might not have little snipets of problems on the way also. My friend wanted me to make a lengthy story about these two. Even though i was surprised, i accept. So my dear friend if you are reading,This is for me but mostly you. :) hope you all like it. Warning: Boy love, swears, minor (teenage friendly) love scenes.
1. Start of the trial

**I had a friend who watches Days of our lives and she came to me yesterday, saying if I ever had an app that I can wrote stories in, that I would make this story I am sharing with you all right now. This story is inspired and kinda based on-ish two episodes when JJ breaks up with Lani and when JJ tries to vist his dear friend Theo. At first I thought she wanted me to make a story about JJ and Lani, but _no._ She wants me to make an "LGBT" story of JJ and Theo. So I agreed and said to her,"I'll see what I can do." Now I will explain the story. Like I said, it's a request from my friend and will be based on those two episodes. But the twist is that JJ is actually secretly in love with Theo and had depression when he shot his friend by accident. Theo was in a coma for two weeks and wakes up just in time to find JJ crying. Theo surprises JJ, comforts him and the two revealed their feelings for each other and share a kiss. Even though there are gonna be some bumps in the road. The two will marry and live happily ever after...or will they? JK, they will be happy. :) I have a feeling that I may or may not add some chapters to this story. You just have to wait and see. Now please enjoy, _"Love vs. Guilt," created by me. :)_**

 _Love vs. Guilt_

 _By: shimmer star 5:_

 **Present Time:**

JJ Devetaux(sorry if it's wrong) was sleeping in his bed when his phone rang. He thought that it was an alarm and he kept sleeping. But the ringing wouldn't stop."Ugh, who would be calling me at 11 in the morning? Isn't almost everybody at work?" He groggily sat up and answered the phone. Here is the conversation that occurred when he answered his phone:

 **JJ:** Hello, this is JJ Devetaux, how may I help you?

 **Theo:** Ha ha, very funny Jay. It's me Theo, remember?

 **JJ:** Now I do, you dork. Why are you calling early, don't you have work to do?

 **Theo:** Well, not really. Do you remember the little girl you wanted to adopt at the adoption center?

 **JJ:**

Um, yes? Where are you going with this Theo?

 **Theo:** Let me just say that we are parents now and we three are coming home

 **JJ:**...Wait, three?!

 **Theo:** Yep, that girl has a brother, younger brother to be exact.

 **JJ:** (says softly while in tears) Babe..thank you for..everything

 **Theo:** (getting worried) JJ, are you alright?

 **JJ:** Yes I am, how old are they?

 **Theo:** The girl is Skylar and she is five years old. Her brother is Jonathan James or... JJ for short. He is only 4 months.

 **JJ:** Wow.. We have a JJ Jr. And our own little princess... I love you Theo.

 **Theo:** I love you too, JJ. Remember how we got together at last and how "us" started?

 **JJ:** (chuckles) Yes.. Even though we have been together for 8 years, married for five, I remembered it's like it was yesterday. You know, that day when you asked me to be your boyfriend?

 **Theo:** yes. Of course.

 _Break.._

Yes, that is why I am here with all of you. To tell the real story about their love. In order for these two to make it to where they are right now, they had to have an origin and go through some known stuggles. I will tell you when some main points will be in place(Ex: present time, break, past time and exc.) for the story so that you won't have to be confused or whatever. We should start our story years ago, at a ware house

 **Past time( for most of the story unless I change it):**

JJ used to be dating a girl named Lani, Theo's older sister. They used to be so in love. What happened to them to break up? That is for later. Anyway, JJ was called to go to a warehouse because someone is attempting a break in. He and Lani were assigned to he case. While JJ was getting ready, his phone rang."Hello...oh hi Theo...okay...sure of course we can hang out, let me just finish my shift alright...okay, gotcha. Bye." He smilled to himself. After he got dressed, he left the house.

He got inside his car and drove towards the police station to pick up the patrol car. While he was there, a young woman stood there smiling to herself. "Hey sweetheart." JJ jumped at the voice and turned towards the girl,"Oh Lani..Hi." She raised an eyebrow and chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his torso."Let's get to work, shall we?" JJ's phone rang and he picked it up,"Hello, hey..Theo wants to meet up at 9:00, that late? Oh well, alright...ya, see ya Hope. Bye." He hangs up and smiles to himself, forgetting that Lani is right next to him. She frowned with intsy bitsy amount of jealousy, but also shrugged it off.

The two raced down to the given location, in which it's a warehouse. Lani observed the warehouse for a little bit and turned towards JJ."Let's be careful, JJ. Let's take precautions." JJ softly smiled at his girlfriend,"Don't worry Lane.. I'll be alright." The two leaned towards each other and shared a soft and deep kiss. Then the couple got out of the car and patrolled around the warehouse area.

Within minutes, JJ saw a mysterious person taking a device house and what it seems like hijacking something on the warehouse."Stop! Drop everything, right now! Hands up!" He and Lani ran towards he person and JJ took out his gun when he thought he saw a weapon. The mysterious person raised it's head up when he/she heard something familiar,"Jay...ugh!" The person crumpled to the ground, dropping the device and passed out.

JJ and Lani catched up with the person and kneeled down. "I hope you didn't hurt him that much JJ, I told you so many times to hold fire and not jumping to conclusions and exc. But of course, you didn't listen." The two worked together and turned the body around. When Lani took off the mask and the hood, she gasped loudly and tears, along with guilt, came up in her eyes. JJ paled at her face,"What's up, What's wrong Lani baby?" Lani ghosted her fingers along the person's face. She ever so softly whispered/said:

"...Theo..."

 **What's up people! I know for you Days fans, this sounds familiar to the original episode. That's one of the reasons why I give acknowledgement and credit to them for my story. JJ should really have listened to Lani about controlling his need for guns. Now Theo is injured and that she or JJ will be in severe trouble. Will Theo survive and forgive JJ? What about Lani? What will JJ's feelings be like when he shot his for friend. I hope you all like this. Please favorite, like, share and review my stories. I made so many. I hope I see y'all later. This story will have some chapters.**


	2. Suspense and revelation

**Sorry once again, you know what my reason is for this. But at least I went back to uploading. I think this story might be successful because when I made the first chapter, within minutes, it already got a favorite from a author that I will keep anonymous. But to that author, thank you so much. You really made my day. What will happen to Lani when she sees that her boyfriend shot her brother? How will hat affect their relationship? Stay tuned.**

Loves vs Guilt

By: _shimmer star 5_

[Previously on Love vs Guilt(some of this will be a summary)]

JJ and Lani catched up with the person and kneeled down,"I hope you didn't hurt him that much JJ? I told you so many times to hold fire and not jumping to inclusions exc. But of course you don't listen." The two worked together and turned the body around..she gasped loudly with tears in her eyes

"...Theo..."

[continuing on with the story]

JJ couldn't think.. he couldn't breath. What in the world did he just do? Why did he shot his best friend! Like, what the frick man? He walked back and forth. He later decided to check on Lani,"Ani..I'm so sorry." Lani only shooked her head. She walked out of the hospital, telling JJ to get out because Abe will be coming soon. JJ's face went cold. No..not his boss..no. JJ was just about to brush his fingers across Theo's unconscious face when police officers and security guards roamed the room."What's wrong you guys..sirs, I mean." Two guards grabbed each arm.

They had a serious look on their faces. "You are ordered by Lani Carver to leave this room and never come back until further notice. Let's leave now." JJ couldn't believe this. Theo is his best friend, she can't just do this! But alas, he had to be on their calmer side, so he reluctantly agreed to go and left the hospital, but not without saying one more thing..quietly."Theo, I'm so sorry. Please just know and still believe in your heart that..I love you." Tears streamed down his face as he walked out of the hospital.

Lani knocked on her father's door." Coming!" Yelled Abe. The old man stalked over to the door and opened it."Lani, sweetie. What are you here? Especially this early from your shift?" Lani glanced down and said nothing for a few minutes. That caused Abe to become worried."Alana..what's wrong? Tell me right now young lady." Lani finally looked up, with tears in her eyes and down her face. They got inside and sat on the couch. After Lani was focused again, she told her news,"Dad..Theo has been shot." She waited for the reaction.

Boy she got a reaction alright. Abe was pissed. He didn't even give his daughter a answer as he grabbed his coat, wallet, keys, phone and it's charger with him. He got inside his car and sped over to the hospital and inside his son's hospital room. When he saw his son, his heart broke into pieces. A doctor came inside and told him that Theo is in a coma and the injuries are dangerously bad.

When Lani arrived, Abe's eyes were red and shiny with a mountain of tears. His face was as red as a tomatoe and red fire together. His voice erupted the room."WHOEVER SHOT MY SON WILL PAY! HIS LIFE WILL BE A LIVING HELL, I PROMISE YOU!" Lani's eyes went wide in fear of her dad... and for JJ. She wonders how he is feeling right now at the moment.

Speaking of JJ...well, he is not in the best of shape. How could he anyway? He shot his girlfriend's brother and his own girlfriend kicked him out of his bestie's room. Besides..papa carver won't be happy about this. Everyone he loves will hate him and turn on him. Even Hope. But the most saddest thing he is upset about is Theo of course." Theo..I love you, you know that. Please forgive me and live. Let me take your place to die." Tears streamed down his face as he looked out of his bedroom window.

As he looked outside. He thought of something..he thought of every look and smile he gave him and compared it to what he gives to Lani. He thinks about how his heart flutters and beats really fast whenever Theo is around, while with Lani..it's only during the love making they have. While he thought about it, he also thinks about how he will face Abe later on. He cringes at the sight.

JJ suddenly gasp. Why? He looked at a photo he and Theo took together when they were teenagers. He now knows why his heart flutters whenever Theo is around and not Lani...

"Theo..I really do love you!"

 **I'm sorry that this was short, but I really wanted to finish this and work on chapter three of this story. I'm trying to get ahead of schedule so that you guys can read more chapters faster. But also, I love this story so much. I hope you guys tell me your thoughts on my story so far. See ya later and happy holidays. :)**


	3. The Love Hurricane

**Hey I'm back before the holidays. I'm really happy to be back and upload another chapter for this story for you all. For this chapter, we will continue but first we will go back to present time in which JJ and Theo might have, you know what :). But don't worry, it's not graphic and it's teenage friendly. I just don't do that, that's the reason why. It's really just kissing and that line _'then they made love',_ literally as the Lord as my witness, that's really all there is to it. Anyway, we will also introduce the kids and at the end of the chapter, there will be a sniper of past tense time, like I said similarly in the beginning. Let me just like you guys know, with school going on until Thursday, I might not be able to finish all of this in one day. It will take me a couple of days. Maybe even into Christmas Eve, remember just maybe. Now that we are done with that, I want to tell you guys that some time in a couple of months into 2018, after I make a lot of days of our lives stories, I will make a collection of them into this big online FanFiction book. Now please enjoy chapter three of _"Love vs Guilt" m_ ade by me, of course. :)**

 _Love vs. Guilt_

 _By: shimmer star 5_

 ** _[Present time:_**

Theo and the kids arrived at the house at last. Theo turned around and smilled when he saw the kids sleeping on each other, snoring quite loudly for their age. He shook his daughter Skylar awake,"Hey Skylar..wake up girl, we're here." She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, while adjusting her eyes and looking around."We are here?," she asked,"We at home?" Theo nodded his head. Her lips turned upwards into a bright smile, teeth showing brightly."Yay! Johnny we are hommme!" The baby frowned and stirred a little. Theo chuckled quietly and told Skylar,"I am so glad you are excited Skylar, but let's not wake up Johnny. Get your suitcase and his baby bag okay? Meet me at the door over there that says 2332 and it's red." He pointed towards the door as Skylar grabbed the asked items and ran towards the new home.

Theo grabbed Jonathan's suitcase and Jonathan's car seat carrier and walked towards the door."Hey Skylar, knock on the door and your other daddy will answer it." Skylar nodded, smiling and knocked hard but not too loud on the door. A voice ranged out saying,"I'm coming, hold up for a minute." Footsteps paced down a flight of stairs and the door was finally unlocked.

JJ stood there smiling," wow..so these are the beautiful kids you told me about... Hello Skylar, I'm JJ..your other dad." Skylar shooked his hand at was out and hugged him. JJ hugged back and smilled even more brightly when he saw Jonathan."Is this your brother?," Skylar nodded her hand and JJ leaned over her,"Hey there little guy, your home now... I hope you like it." Skylar giggled,"Of course Johnny like it. He is a nice baby." JJ grinned and took the kids and Theo inside. He got out toys and the movie, Cinderella, for Skylar to watch. Including, Star Wars: The last Jedi. In which, Skylar insisted that she is able to watch it, JJ believed her.

JJ went upstairs to his and Theo's bedroom as Theo finished setting up Jonathan's crib and repairing it too. Along with adding some decorations. Theo was about to stand up when he heard,"Ahem." He sharply stood up and spinner around, just to see his husband standing there smiling. Theo shooked his head and walked over gracefully into JJ's arms."Thank you Theo..thank you for giving us a family. All of this, except for the bad parts, are everything I ever wished for and dreamed of. Now I got it thanks to you baby." He smilled and hugged his husband.

JJ's hand suddenly grabbed he back of Theo's head and softly brought his lips into a kiss. Theo purred into the kiss and made it deeper, snaking his tounge into it. The two's hands we now everywhere, squeezing and rubbing and..(blushing) groping. Clothes were suddenly on the floor in a flash and the couple are starting to make love, in which they did. They made love for only 45 minutes though. It's because after that amount of time, Skylar is sleeping again and someone is knocking on the door.

Theo was the first to get out of bed and quickly put clothes on him, JJ followed his lead soon after. The knocks on the door continued,"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, wait."Yelled JJ. When he got to the door and opened it, there he found Lani standing in front of the doorway with her son Jansen. JJ was so shocked to see her that his blood pressure raised up dramatically and he immediately and slowly step back inside to close the door.

But Lani wouldn't budge,"JJ, wait. Please just give me a chance to say sorry of how I treated you during our rocky time together, misunderstanding you and got pregnant by Eli and not supporting your realationship with my little brother Theo. I know you hate me, especially since I have my son with me right now in front of you. But he really thinks of you as his father, when he met Eli, he knew that's his real dad but he was bawling and begged me to bring him to you...so please give me a chance,give Jansen a chance." Lani was looking at JJ and the floor at the same time until Jansen screamed. She looked at JJ and found that he... fainted.

 **[past time:**

 _Lani knew that someday, she will lose JJ, that she will never accept the fact that maybe, just maybe, JJ is in love with her brother Theo..._

Lani breathed out a shaky sigh. Abe is furious and mumbling to himself of how he will never forgive JJ for what he did. It had been 8 hours at the hospital, into the next day. Lani woke up to some mumbling outside Theo's door. She opened it slightly and saw her father talking to..comminsenor Hope (sorry if I got that wrong)! But of course, Abe was upset. "Abe, you got to calm down. I'm so sorry that Theo is hurt but you are not giving JJ a chance and asking me to do the impossible!" Abe's red face doesn't cool down."Hope, I am your boss! You better do what I tell you." Hope's fierce eyes stared right into Abe's dark ones, she didn't backed down and she wasn't afraid of her boss. She will do everything she could to stand with JJ if if it means Abe will..."Your fired then." Fire her. He walks away as Hope stares at him with sadness and a little hurt in her eyes. She eventually walks away also.

Lani, however, stands with Hope and is furious at her father." _How dare he act so stupid and treat JJ this way!_ " She thought in her head. Lani looks sadly at her unconscious brother. "I will see you later little bro, I love you and I hope you will wake up and not die on us. Don't break dad's heart. He is already crazy enough and I'm sorry that when you wake up, if this co flick won't stop for now, you will find yourself in a hectic situation." She walks over and lightly kisses her brother's forehead. Then leaves his room and e hospital to go to JJ's apartment.


End file.
